


ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies

by theArchduchess



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering, it doesn't work, mentions of mirror katrina cornwell, they both try to fix their issues with sex instead of words, well more than that but they are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArchduchess/pseuds/theArchduchess
Summary: Katrina had more than a few questions when it came to the emperor, many which she isn't sure she is willing to ask her but there are some that won't leave her alone. She knows it isn't wise but then again it also wasn't wise of her to allow the emperor in her bed.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Kudos: 7





	ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything this explicit... pls bear with me. Also I'm apparently incapable of writing anything but Kat/Pippa now. I'm not exactly complaining.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” She barely had enough breath to ask her question as Philippa’s fingers twisted inside her, all too aware of how long it had been since their last meeting and good the woman was at moving her fingers _just_ right. Philippa chuckled. “You mean fingering someone till they beg me to let them come already? Oh no. Sorry to disappoint but you’re not my first.”, she replied, amused by the idea Katrina would even have to question this. But she had misunderstood and Katrina wanted to correct her but feared she wouldn’t be able to form another coherent sentence at the moment, not with how wickedly skilled the emperor seemed to be and how close she was. Maybe she shouldn’t be surprised. Terrans seemed a lot less hesitant to engage in such activities if her experience with them was anything to go by. Although she had to admit she preferred this encounter over what had happened between her and Gabriel.

She knew the emperor would likely be amused to hear that but Katrina was in no mood to even spare a thought to Gabriel right now. No, she was focused on the fact that Philippa had seduced her so quickly, lured her in with just the right words, the right touches that made her ache for more. She had known exactly how to draw her in and that suggested she knew her well. Her or ... _her counterpart_. She was aware that she had to exist in this other universe and it would be likely this other Katrina had also had contact with her universe’s Philippa but had they also been this close? Was Philippa chasing something familiar by making her submit like this?

She had questioned Philippa’s motives once before, when the woman had first attempted to seduce her. Logically there had always been a chance that all the emperor wanted to do was get parts of her old life back, force a high ranking admiral into submission and play her out against Starfleet while also getting a kick out of fucking her senseless. It seemed so convenient that this was a power play disguised as meaningless sex, something to give Philippa an advantage no one would immediately discover unless either of them would talk about what was happening between them, something they both didn’t seem interested in.

But if Philippa was trying to get glimpses of her old life back like this ... if she was truly chasing after old lovers … the psychiatrist in Katrina scolded her for not stopping this right now, demanding Philippa explain herself before she allowed her to simply ignore whatever issues might be arising in her. The touch starved and quite frankly _horny_ human in her however forbid her from saying another word, desperately craving to just have Philippa push her over that edge again and not think for once.

It seemed like her partner had picked up on her thoughts however, leaning down to leave a trail of kisses down her neck before eventually moving to whisper right into her ear. “Stop thinking for one minute, will you? I want you to think of nothing but how good it feels to have my fingers inside you ... how much you want me to make you come already.” It sounded all too tempting, it really did but Katrina couldn’t ignore the fact that the woman had immediately been able to tell that she was getting distracted, that she wasn’t quite in the moment. The more time she spend with her like this the more she had to wonder just how well Philippa had known her counterpart.

Despite the distraction however, Philippa seemed utterly determined to get what she wanted from her, to make her forget about her rank, about what was right and proper for a moment and give herself over to pleasure just for one night, one moment. Under any other circumstances Katrina might have stopped her, told her that she couldn’t keep sleeping with the ghost of her old friend especially not after another Terran had used and deceived her but with how badly things were going she wanted to forget even if it was only for a short while far more than she wanted to keep her image of a proper admiral. Besides, it wasn’t the first time she had chosen to fraternise with someone below her rank … the only difference was that she had actually _loved_ Gabriel. But Philippa didn’t ask questions, she didn’t worry about protocol or what their actions implied about their morals and right now that was exactly what Katrina needed.

With Philippa doing everything she could to make her fall apart under her touch it didn’t take much longer for Katrina to come, trying to muffle herself by putting her hand over her mouth only for Philippa to pin her hand over her head, a devilish grin on her face, all too satisfied with her work. She always did that, demanding to see Katrina let loose like this, as if she felt like she deserved to watch, as if the woman owed it to her. Maybe that was what Philippa got out of this, besides a chance to get off. She wanted to feel powerful again, make sure Katrina knew she couldn’t hide from her, not in the bedroom at least.

It should scare her, especially after her experiences with Gabriel and she should be questioning it more, ask that they actually talk about what was going on between them but she knew if she did that there was a good chance it would be over, that Philippa would move on to someone less likely to ask questions. She could find what she wanted elsewhere. Katrina couldn’t.

While the admiral was still catching her breath again Philippa had gotten up to replicate them some more alcohol. She always offered her bourbon, hadn’t even asked the first time she had offered her a drink, simply taken a guess. A damn good one too. Once again as Katrina accepted the glass she wondered if Philippa had already known about her fondness for bourbon because of _her_. Downing her glass more quickly than she probably should right now, she thought for a moment, pulling away as Philippa tried to kiss her again.

“You knew her, didn’t you? The Katrina Cornwell of your universe I mean.” The look on the emperor’s face told her she had guessed right and that Philippa had likely only been waiting for her to ask this question. Of course she had seen this coming, she was smarter than most, just like _her Philippa_ had been.

To her surprise though, Philippa didn’t hesitate to give her an actual answer for once. “Oh I knew her well. She was very much married to her work, just like you but she allowed herself a bit more fun in between assignments. Very interesting company.” She placed her glass on the night stand, sprawling out on the bed once more. “You want to know if I slept with her too, don’t you?” There was barely a point in asking anymore, Katrina could tell Philippa was convinced she knew the answer to that question already but demanding as always she wanted her to admit it out loud.

Maybe her worry amused the woman, maybe this was all incredibly funny to her. She made her way through this universe, taking what she wanted and positioning herself outside of Federation ideology with incredible pride while they simply allowed her arrogance to grow further.

Katrina tried to brush off the goosebumps she got from the way Philippa was observing her now, like a predator only waiting for it’s prey to make a wrong move. She had played right into Philippa’s hands, hadn’t she? Given her even more material to gain the upper hand in whatever game she was playing. “I was just wondering why you were interested in me specifically. I’m sure there’s less complicated options for you. So there must be a reason why you chose me.” It was daring, implying that there was a chance Philippa had chosen her because she was hung up on an old flame but of course the emperor was quick to dismiss that notion.

“I chose you because it’s convenient and I like someone in charge, someone who isn’t afraid to boss others around. Makes it so much more fun to see them melt under my touch.” As Katrina settled down next to her again she reached out to run a finger down her neck, chuckling as she felt the woman shiver under her touch. “But you’re right about one thing: I _did_ sleep with her.”

Philippa was obviously unashamed of her actions, saw nothing wrong in using the information she had gathered in sleeping with her counterpart to seduce her as well. Why was she even surprised? The emperor used everything she could get her hands on for her advantage, why would it be anything different with the admiral assigned to watch over her? Maybe it was a naive hope that the Philippa she had known was in there somewhere. That the emperor could be more than a paranoid Terran using everything against the people around her if only she wanted to.

At her silence Philippa’s smile shifted into something almost tender, almost _familiar_ and she reached for her once more. “You’re not upset, are you? I do quite like you. Would be a shame if I had to search for someone new to seduce.”

Katrina only left out an annoyed huff in return. Of course the emperor’s biggest worry would be the tedious task of having to find a new partner. “It’s just confusing that’s all. I’m not her. I don’t want you to treat me like her.” Why was she even so upset about this? Did it have something to do with how many similarities she could find between the emperor and her old friend? Was she worried how much of a monster she could be in this other universe? She had seen it in two of her friends now, it was useless to deny how likely it was that this other Katrina was any different. Maybe she should take it with gratitude, a sign that she was the good guy even if she made mistakes.

She leaned back, starring at the ceiling, still feeling the emperor’s eyes on her. “You’re not the same, just like I’m not your Philippa Georgiou if that’s what you’re worried about.” She saw Philippa sitting up again in the corner of her eyes until the woman eventually forced herself into her field of vision again, leaning over her, her loose hair almost touching her face. “You’re thinking too much again.” Her voice sounded dangerously soft in that moment, almost affectionate as if she wanted to take that worry away from her, help her relax but Katrina knew better than to trust that. Philippa knew she what she wanted and she had made it very clear that this was simply a convenient way for her to have some fun, nothing more, nothing less.

“What was she like?” A dangerous question to ask, she knew that but she needed to know more. Philippa rolled her eyes, realising that the mood had obviously shifted in the room and in her opinion not for the better. “Do you really want to know that?”, she asked as she once more reached for her glass, eyes still on her companion. It was a fair question. Katrina likely wouldn’t like the answer the emperor could offer her but she was still curious. “Maybe I don’t. I don’t know.”

“Don’t ask questions you’re not sure you want the answer to especially not right now. We’re here to have fun, not debate the ethics behind what we do. I’ll leave that to you and your endless meetings.” She never liked to talk, to debate. Katrina had learnt that early on. There had been more than one occasion on which Philippa had shut her up with a kiss just to try and convince her to drop a particular subject.

Suddenly Philippa got up again, typing something into the replicator before returning to offer Katrina a shot glass filled with a blue substance, holding a full bottle in her other hand. “Drink this. It will probably make it a little bit easier for you to turn your brain off for a while and just relax. I have a feeling you need help in that department.” Katrina eyed the substance sceptically. “It’s just alcohol believe me. Just a bit stronger than what you tend to drink.” Getting too drunk around someone like Philippa wasn’t wise but she had to admit it would be nice to stop worrying for one moment and so far even sex hadn’t managed to make her turn off the admiral in her completely.

 _Whatever_. If Philippa was trying to poison her or tried anything like that she wouldn’t get far anyway. The ship was still filled with security personnel. It was time to stop worrying.

Finally she accepted the shot, downing it just for Philippa to fill it once more. “I don’t think anyone benefits from a stressed out admiral on their ship so I feel like I’m doing the Federation a favour with this.” That statement actually managed to draw a laugh from Katrina. “Oh yes such an important job you’re doing for the Federation. I’m sure they’ll give you a medal for that.” She took notice of the fact Philippa poured herself a drink too, at least she wasn’t just trying to get her completely drunk while remaining sober herself. Maybe she had reason to drink too, things she wanted to cast out for a while.

She didn’t ask, expecting she wouldn’t get an answer anyway.

Besides, it seemed like Philippa didn’t want to waste more time, setting her glass aside and moving to straddle her, not even waiting for Katrina to put her glass down as well before kissing her. The talking didn't seem to have changed or dampened her mood at all. She pulled her hand between her legs, wasting no time in telling Katrina what she wanted from her. Katrina did consider arguing briefly, telling Philippa if she wanted something she would have to ask for it but then decided against it, knowing full well the emperor wouldn’t ask nicely no matter how much she tried to make her. She doubted the alcohol was already influencing her decisions although she knew it probably wasn't a good idea either way.

Philippa never let her guard down, even during sex. It was bizarre for Katrina to watch, to see her do her best to remain in control even when she was trying to get off. She hadn’t taken her corset off once, always expecting a knife in her back. Katrina almost pitied her at times, so paranoid even here on a ship so far away from the life she used to know.

Even now that she had Katrina’s fingers teasing her, rubbing over her clit she still kept the façade of the great emperor up, the woman who could never let anyone too close without expecting death. It was ironic, considering a second ago she had chastised Katrina for not being able to relax. Philippa always kept her hand on Katrina’s, making sure she didn’t do something stupid as if she suspected the admiral was going to make an attempt on her life while fucking her. A ridiculous idea in this universe but perhaps a valid concern in the empire. “You know I think you could benefit from letting me do this on my own sometimes.” Philippa snorted in reply, her breathing slightly strained as she spoke. “Is that your professional analysis as a headshrinker or a suggestion as my lover?”

_Still deflecting as always, hm?_

“I’m just saying you don’t have to control everything I do. I know what I’m doing.” Philippa’s grip on her wrist was still as tight as before, forcing her to move her hand faster. “Maybe I enjoy this. Ever thought of that?” They both knew she was lying and that in the end it wouldn’t matter. Katrina would let her get away with it, let her have her control just like Philippa would keep taking as she pleased. It worked. For now.

She knew Philippa was close. As controlled as her reactions were there was always a telltale change in her voice when she was getting to a certain point. She pressed down harder, trying to get more than a restrained moan out of the emperor. “I got you.” She wasn’t sure Philippa appreciated her own attempt at helping her relax but considering she had already allowed Philippa to pin her down and get her tipsy she at least stood a chance at convincing the woman to trust her a little bit in return. She did catch glimpses of Philippa’s softer side in these moments sometimes, only a fleeting impression but it was there regardless. She wondered how much more of that Philippa was hiding behind her ice cold façade, if she would ever see more of it.

Maybe her words had helped a little bit as Philippa removed her iron grip on the woman's hand, steadying herself against the wall behind them instead. Katrina didn't dare to comment on it as much as she had something to say about this. But she didn't want to ruin this moment with more talking, not when she could feel it wouldn't take Philippa long to come now, rocking against Katrina's hand with more force, letting out a soft moan as she finally let go.

Katrina held her close as she rode out her orgasm, even managing to tempt Philippa into a soft kiss in the immediate afterglow. Maybe they had gotten somewhere with all of this. Not that she could call it therapeutic or the right thing for two messed up people to do but she doubted Philippa would accept anything else. She was already surprised the woman let her get this close at all.

Despite the possible step forward they had made when it came to trust, Philippa was still quick to get up and get some distance between them again. She was happy to sit here and drink with Katrina but anything that went further than that was out of the question. Maybe if the circumstances were different it would be easier, Philippa wouldn’t expect to be stabbed in the back at any moment and Katrina wouldn’t worry about her intentions. But they couldn’t change the way things were, at least not over night.

“You know I have to say sometimes I think this universe isn’t so bad after all.”

“Really? Don’t tell me the sex is so good it actually makes you tolerate us more.”

Her reply earned her another chuckle from the emperor. If Katrina didn’t know better she would almost say her smile seemed more genuine now. Of course it wasn’t that easy. Philippa might never trust her fully and she would have to accept that as much as she hated to think of Philippa, _any_ Philippa as anything but a trusted friend. 

“Not the sex perhaps … but the company.”

What was that saying again? Two steps forward, one step back?


End file.
